Zoid Drabbles
by randomcat23
Summary: A collection of Zoid Drabbles. Includes various characters, series, pairings and genre. Mostly Chaotic Century and New Century with some Genesis thrown in later on.
1. Napkin

A couple of days ago I made a sudden discovery: The Zoid section has no drabble fics! And I thought to myself, how can this be? If you venture into any other anime section there is almost always a fic titled: 100 Drabbles for (insert anime) on the front page. And thus, I decided to make one myself.

I don't know if I'll ever make it to 100. All I can say is that the drabbles will come in all categories, pairings and series of Zoids. Feel free to request a word for a drabble.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Zoids belongs to its proper owners.

* * *

**Series:** New Century  
**Theme: **Napkin  
**Characters:** Bit and Leena  
**Words: **105

Bit skillfully picked through his meal with his fork. Even though his hands were bound, it wouldn't stop him from eating. Ew, there were peas in his potatoes. At least the gravy was good.

There. He could feel it on his lip. Some left over food of some sort stuck on his mouth. Where was his napkin? Bit felt around with his toes for the cloth or paper. None.

Was this some further punishment? Haven't they humiliated him enough by making him eat with his feet? The girl, Leena, grinned mischievously at him as she tossed the balled up napkin away.

Bit hung his head.

* * *

I love this scene. Best part of New Century in my opinion. Silly Bit, eating with his toes.

Reviews are appreciated as well as requests! –randomcat23


	2. Burn

**Disclaimer:** Zoids belongs to its proper owners.

* * *

**Series:** New Century  
**Theme: **Burn  
**Characters:** Brad  
**Words:** 100

* * *

The flames leapt up and crackled in the air.

The paint of the Zoid bubbled and peeled while the metal became liquid. Its pathetic whimpers joined the fire's snaps and pops. And then the crying stopped and Brad walked away, feeling odd.

The Command Wolf had been his partner, yet he felt nothing for it. It failed him. And maybe he failed it. The stench of the burnt Zoid followed him; his eyes watered from the smoke. Was it really the smoke?

Brad stumbled and cursed his weak legs and his stone heart.

How was he going to get home?

* * *

Anyone else notice how Brad never showed any concern for his Zoid? I mean, I love Brad and all, but it's such a difference from Irvine and his Command Wolf.

Reviews and requests kinda, sorta, make my day! –randomcat23


	3. Speech

**Disclaimer: **Zoids belongs to its proper owners.

* * *

**Series:** Chaotic Century/Guardian Force  
**Theme: **Speech  
**Characters:** President Camford  
**Words: **98  
**Notes: **C-Teck requested a drabble about the hours after the Deathsaurer's defeat; this is one of a possible few. It wasn't until after I wrote it that I received a request from pointytilly for a drabble about President Camford. I guess I'm just lucky. Thanks for the suggestions, guys.

* * *

President Camford never found speeches hard to give. 

Declarations of war, important political statements, and news always came from her mouth solid, smooth, and confident.

But, now, this was difficult. The Deathsaurer had been defeated when no one thought it could, when all hope had been destroyed.

She rose to the podium, mouth dry and mind searching for the right words. Tears of happiness ran down her wrinkled cheeks, and she hoped that they would be enough to explain the joyous situation.

Then, the words came, flowing and easy.

"People of the Republic, we have our future again."

* * *

I always liked President Camford. And I'm not sure how to 'correctly' spell 'Deathsaurer'. I've seen it 'Death Saurer' and 'Deathsaurer'. Wikipedia uses both. Ugh, inconsistencies. 

Thanks to all reviewers! Requests still accepted. –randomcat23


	4. Sniper

**Disclaimer: **Zoids belongs to its proper owners.

* * *

**Series:** New Century  
**Theme: **Sniper  
**Characters:** Leena  
**Parings**: slight Leena/Bit  
**Words: **100  
**Notes: **Thanks to fireinu for requesting the theme 'Sniper'.

* * *

Leena could pin point anything in her Gun Sniper. Enemy Zoids, rocks and even bugs never escaped her aim.

Some peopled wondered why such a girl would choose such a Zoid. She was loud, impulsive, beautiful, and definitely not made to sneak around.

Why a sniper?

It was simple really: because she couldn't pin down her life and its craziness. She didn't understand her crazy family, the Backdraft group or her new growing feelings for Bit Cloud.

Everything in her life ran free and wild.

But not in her Gun Sniper, no, the Sniper had control, it had perfect aim.

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated! –randomcat23 


	5. Change

**Disclaimer: **Zoids belongs to its proper owners.

* * *

**Series:** Chaotic Century/Guardian Force  
**Theme: **Change  
**Characters:** Raven, Reese  
**Pairings**: Raven/Reese  
**Words: **105  
**Notes: **This was a small challenge for me; I've never written Raven/Reese before. I hope it's believable. Thanks to C-Teck for the Raven/Reese request and to Silent Yuli for requesting a Raven drabble.

* * *

Raven's mind swam. It didn't make sense. This whole thing was wrong. What had changed him?

He sat near his Zoid watching people celebrate the defeat of the Deathsaurer. Normally, he would scoff at their stupid antics. But why was his heart rejoicing?

Why was Shadow no longer a 'useful tool'? The Organiod had become his comrade, his friend.

And why was Raven letting this Ancient Zoidian, this woman, Reese, wrap and bandage his bloodied arm? His dark eyes stared at her, demanding an explanation for his new feelings.

Reese just smiled, calming Raven's anger and confusion.

Raven blinked and let her continue her work.

* * *

Thanks to everyone for all of their support. Reviews kinda, sorta, make my day! –randomcat23 


	6. Sly

**Disclaimer: **Zoids belongs to its proper owners.

* * *

**Series:** Chaotic Century/Guardian Force  
**Theme: **Sly  
**Characters:** Zeke  
**Words: **100  
**Notes: **Thanks to requim17 for requesting 'sly'.

* * *

Zeke crept low to the ground. His prey was in sight—there was no escape now. 

The target rested on the edge of the forest, its eyes looking wildly for any enemies. But it could not see Zeke; the Organiod was sure of it. He had been so silent, so sneaky, so sly, no one would have heard him.

Zeke made the final preparations for his pounce. His claws gripped the dirt, his eyes darted and then—

He leapt.

But the prey was too quick; the butterfly was too smart.

Zeke gave an angry roar.

Next time butterfly, next time.

* * *

While writing the last line I couldn't help but think of Cheat Commandos. "Next episode, Blue Lazor, next episooode!" Anybody know what I'm talking about? Heh.

Thanks to everyone for all of their support. Any feedback is greatly appreciated –randomcat23


	7. Brothers

**Disclaimer: **Zoids belongs to its proper owners.

* * *

**Series:** Chaotic Century/Guardian Force  
**Theme: **Brothers  
**Characters:** Karl  
**Words:**101  
**Notes: **Thanks to Lionessmon for requesting the Schubaltz brothers.

* * *

People often tell Karl Schubaltz that he and Thomas are extremely different. This always puzzled Karl.

They had the same mother, the same father.

The brothers had blonde hair and green eyes.

The same blood.

Now, Karl admitted those may not be the most important things; however, there were plenty of similarities.

They were both loyal, well respected Imperial soldiers.

They covered each other's backs. They loved each other.

In reality, they weren't so different.

Now, if people were referring to their personalities, well, yes, then they were different.

But, who _wants_ two Thomas's running around anyway?

Least, that's Karl's opinion.

* * *

From now on, this fic will run solely on requests. Therefore, send them in guys!

Thanks to everyone for all of their support. Any feedback is greatly appreciated –randomcat23


	8. Dream

**Disclaimer: **Zoids belongs to its proper owners.

* * *

**Series:** New Century  
**Theme: **Dream  
**Characters:** Bit  
**Words: **128  
**Notes: **For Metoria. Thanks for requesting 'dream'! I fell a little bit away from the 100 word rule. I just couldn't help myself!

* * *

"_Ligar, you are so cute!" Bit Cloud looked down at his mini Zoid with glee. The Ligar Zero gave a small purr and leaped for the stick in Bit's hand. The pilot happily threw it for his little buddy. _

_Bit laughed at the Ligar's antics. Joining in on his laughter was Brad, who was resting in a black cup of coffee. Jaime giggled and watched as his tiny Raynos zoomed and swooped over his head. The Wild Eagle stood off in the distance, smirking._

"_ROAR!"_

_Bit looked up in fear has a horrible monster appeared over the horizon. A great dinosaur with Leena's head drooled, looking for prey. She leaned down to chomp off Bit's head and—_

Bit woke up screaming.

"No more cookies before bed!"

* * *

Haha, this is one of my favorites.

Thanks to everyone for all of their support. Reviews are greatly appreciated; don't forget to send in requests! –randomcat23


	9. Inconceivable

**Disclaimer:** Zoids belongs to its proper owners.

* * *

**Series:** Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Inconceivable  
**Characters:** Dr. Dee  
**Words: **100  
**Notes: **Thanks to requim17 for 'inconceivable'. Sorry it took so long!

* * *

How could they have forgotten? He was their valuable customer—their _preferred _customer. How many times had he been here?

Too many to count. Dr. Dee had been in here every morning for the past four months! The fact that they forgot was unthinkable—inconceivable!

Dr. Dee double checked around his coffee cup. He glanced to the left and to the right. Nothing, absolutely nothing.

How could they? How could they have forgotten his _salt_?! There weren't any shakers even!

His fingers drummed the counter, waiting for someone to recognize and correct their dreadful mistake.

Nobody came.

It was inconceivable!

* * *

Thanks for reading. Reviews are much appreciated! –randomcat23 


	10. Pickle

**Disclaimer:** Zoids belongs to its proper owners.

* * *

**Series:** Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Pickle  
**Characters:** Van, Fiona  
**Words: **100  
**Notes: **Thanks to Metoria for "Pickle"!

* * *

"Dan, put that pickle down and try this papaya."

The five-year-old shook his head in protest and chomped down on a pickle with a loud _crunch_. His dark eyes stared at his father in defiance.

"I promise you it's really good," Van said, in an almost pleading voice. The Blade Liger pilot wiggled a piece of juicy, pink fruit at his son's eyelevel and then popped it into his mouth. "MMmm! See? It's good!"

Dan just giggled, grabbed another crisp pickle and ran to play outside.

"Well," Van sighed in defeat, "at least 'pickle' begins with 'p'. It's kinda close."

* * *

Poor Van. His son wants nothing to do with his precious papayas.

Reviews are much appreciated! –randomcat23


	11. Soar

**Disclaimer:** Zoids belongs to its proper owners.

* * *

**Series:** New Century  
**Theme: **Soar  
**Characters:** Bit  
**Parings:** Bit/Leena  
**Words: **108  
**Notes: **Thanks to Metoria for "Soar"!

* * *

Bit Cloud knew what adrenaline felt like. It swarmed through his veins during every Zoid battle he entered.

He thought that feeling was comparable to flying. He felt invincible and weightless every time he stepped in the Ligar's cockpit. When he won the Royal Cup his head had buzzed for days with that feeling.

But, once again he has been proved wrong. Adrenaline is nothing like flying.

When his lips first met Leena's he knew he had been wrong. This feeling was something more powerful, more overwhelming. Invincible wasn't a strong enough word and flying didn't fit either.

Bit Cloud finally discovered what it is like to soar.

* * *

Yay for Bit/Leena. I've never actually written them before. Sad.

Reviews are much appreciated! –randomcat23


	12. Black Cube

**Disclaimer:** Zoids belongs to its proper owners.

* * *

**Series:** New Century  
**Theme: **Black Cube  
**Characters:** Jack Sisco  
**Words: **103  
**Notes: **AntiMusicMan suggested "Black Cube". Thanks Anti!!

* * *

Jack Sisco loathed losing. His ego was just too big to take too much pounding and bruising. And as much has he hated losing Zoid battles, the Lightning Saix pilot nearly died every time he lost a card game, especially against his two partners.

It wasn't fair, they always won. Jack owed them ridiculous amounts of money, cupcakes and shopping sprees. He shuddered. But, their winning streak would soon end.

Jack smirked.

He had a new game, a new game in which he was guaranteed to win. He fingered the dice in his hand and called, "Kelly! Chris! How about a new game?"

* * *

THEY'RE GOING TO PLAY YAHTZEE! Haha, just kidding. But, honestly, can you imagine the amazing-ness of Jack Sisco and YAHTZEE? (Which apparently, is only correctly spelled if it is in all-caps.)

The only Jack Sisco quote I remember is the one where he loses a card game and says: "That's not fair" in that low, almost monotone voice of his. I still laugh when I think about it!

Woah, complete ranting down here. Sorry, bout that! It must be those sun chips I ate!

Reviews are much appreciated! –randomcat23


	13. Dream II

**Disclaimer:** Zoids belongs to its proper owners.

* * *

**Series:** New Century  
**Theme: **Dream  
**Characters:** Jaime  
**Words: **174  
**Notes: **I was suddenly struck with a Jaime obsession and wrote this little piece. I couldn't find a word from my list to fit it, so it became the second drabble with 'Dream' as the title. I'll probably make this a little series within the fic.

* * *

_Jaime stared wide-eyed at the barren ground. The clouds spiraled above him and held his attention for a mere moment. When his gaze fell straight again, he nearly fell back; he was staring at himself._

_Or, someone who looked just like him._

_Except this guy looked slightly older, had narrower eyes and a smirk. But the most differing quality was the air of confidence surrounding this man._

"_Who are you?" Jaime asked and a second later the words echoed back in his head, but in time with the look-alike's mouth._

_Jaime froze, gapping. Then the man spoke. "Why are you so afraid? The confidence is inside you. You have the strength." And then in a gust of wind the figure was gone, but Jaime felt a weird sensation flow over him and suddenly all doubt exited his head._

_The words were his own; "Why was I afraid? The confidence is inside me. I have the strength."_

Jaime ripped open his eyes and ran to the hanger to take the Raynos out for a ride.

* * *

Ah, the Wild Eagle. I really like that episode.

I'm still working on all those suggestions, but this one just hit me and I had to write it.

Reviews are much appreciated! –randomcat23


	14. Control

**Disclaimer:** Zoids belongs to its proper owners.

* * *

**Series:** Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Control  
**Characters:** Hiltz, Specular (or Specula, I've seen it both ways)  
**Words: **107  
**Notes: **For Ibeyla the Zoidian who requested 'Control'. I hope this works!

* * *

Specular glared at Hiltz, gritting her teeth. This was the first time Specular had trouble controlling thoughts. Everyone else was victim to her power _except_ Hiltz.

"_Stupid man"_, Specular growled inwardly. The Organiod repositioned herself and tried again. _"GIVE THEM TO ME!!" _Her head screamed, trying to choke Hiltz's brain with the demand.

His head finally turned her way as he paused in mid action. Hiltz was about to pop food into his mouth. Specular glared. Hiltz watched. Then, he walked toward the blue Organiod and offered a bag.

"Do you want any cookies, Specular?"

Specular gave a victory roar. No one could escape her demanding mind!

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated! –randomcat23 


	15. Pen

**Disclaimer:** Zoids belongs to its proper owners.

**Series:** Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Pen  
**Characters:** Karl and Thomas  
**Words: **111  
**Notes: **For Metoria who requested 'Pen'. Gosh, I love random words! I hope the formatting isn't hard to understand; let me know if it causes trouble.

* * *

_Tap, tap. Tap, tap_.

"Karl."

_Tap, tap._.

"Hey! Karl!"

_Tap, tap, tippity, tap._

_**SLAM**_

"What, Thomas? Can't you see I'm busy?" _Tap, tap_.

"Hey, wait a second, Karl."

_Tap, tap. Tap._

"Stop that, Karl!"

"What?"

"Stop it with the pen!"

_Tap, tap._

"Karl?"

_Tippity, tap. Tap, tap_.

"Your lily is dying."

_**SLAM**_

"It's WHAT?"

"It's dying. That's what I've been trying to tell you."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Karl snarled.

"You were too busy with 'tip, tap, tapping' your pen!"

Karl raised a finger and was about to tell his brother straight, but decided to chuck his pen at Thomas instead. He then left to find the watering can.

* * *

I love these two. 

Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated! –randomcat23


	16. Storm

**Disclaimer:** Zoids belongs to its proper owners.

* * *

**Series:** New Century  
**Theme: **Storm  
**Characters:** Bit and Brad  
**Words: **119  
**Notes: **For Lionessmon, who requested something about the weather. And for 9TailedFox who wanted some insight on the S Class.

* * *

"Gah!" That's the fourth time the Liger's paws have started sinking!" Bit whined as he pulled the Zoid into a new position.

"Suck it up, Bit," Brad growled, but moved his Fox as well. The rain hadn't stopped for four days straight, turning the current battle field into mush.

Bit sighed, "You would think they would call this off."

"It's the S Class, Bit, they cut no breaks." Thunder rumbled across the sky, chasing the lightning.

"We're like lightning rods out here!" Bit wailed, when a strike landed too close for comfort. The Liger shook the increasing amounts of wet sand off its paws.

Brad rolled his eyes and watched the opposing team approach. "Great, we've got Sand Sharks."

* * *

Sand Sharks are Zoids, aren't they? Uh, correct me, please, if they aren't.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated! –randomcat23


	17. Movie

**Disclaimer:** Zoids belongs to its proper owners. The movies whose names I butchered and borrowed belong to their proper owners as well.

* * *

**Series:** New Century  
**Theme: **Movie  
**Characters:** Bit, Brad, Leena, Jaime, and Doc  
**Words:** 133  
**Notes: **For Metoria, who gave me 'Movie'.

* * *

"Alright gang, let's pick out a movie." Doc then proceeded in stuffing his mouth with popcorn. His request was answered by everyone. 

"Zoidformers!"

"Sleepless in the Empire!"

"Python Monty and the Holy Goblet!"

"The Return of the Deathsaur!"

"Maze!"

"Ugh! That's such a chick flick!" Bit complained.

"Your choices aren't any better!" Leena retorted. "Everyone knows 'A New Dream' is better than 'Return of the Deathsaur!'" The two Zoid pilots started chucking chips across the room at each other. Everyone sighed and watched until Jaime was struck with an idea.

"Hey guys, how about 'Chaotic Century'?"

There was a pause.

"Yeah, alright, that's got action."

"And a badass mercenary."

"Ok, I guess. I mean, there's not a lot of romance, but the characters are so cute!"

Jaime grinned and popped in the DVD.

* * *

I had to raise the rating just for this one. Silly Brad and his vocabulary! 

Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated! –randomcat23


	18. Fury

**Disclaimer:** Zoids belongs to its proper owners.

* * *

**Series:** New Century  
**Theme: **Fury  
**Characters:** Berserk Fury  
**Words: **101  
**Notes: **For Ibeyla the Zoidian who requested 'Fury'. I hope this makes your day a bit better even though it's not really cheerful.

* * *

As soon as Vega fell unconscious, the Berserk Fury cracked. There was no restraint. His pilot was skilled, but that didn't make up for _human_ error. 

"_Destroy Liger Zero!"_

Fury's claws struck out as its jaw clamped around the Liger's head. The prey escaped and retaliated.

No giving up. _"I must kill, must destroy, and must win!"_

Another strike, another roar of pain. Berserk Fury sneered at the Liger's pain. Another strike, another roar of pain. A quick jump back and the leg locks fell into place.

The Fury thought endlessly, _"Blow Liger Zero to oblivion!"_

There was no holding back.

* * *

The next drabble will be from Chaotic Century since I've been doing a lot of New Century lately. It'll most likely be posted on Friday. 

Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated! –randomcat23


	19. Loyal

**Disclaimer:** Zoids belongs to its proper owners.

* * *

**Series:** Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Loyal  
**Characters:** O'Connel  
**Words: **161  
**Notes: **I've always liked O'Connel. However, awhile back, I joined a little Zoids forum and met some pretty hardcore O'Connel fans. And, well, they kinda converted me into a big O'Connel fan myself. Not as much as they were, but I'm getting there. Anyway, this is for them. I'm not sure any of them trend in the lands of fanfiction, but I'm doing it anyway.

Oh, and it's in O'Connel's POV. Why doesn't this man have a first name?!

* * *

Captain Herman was said to be one of the most promising Zoid pilots around. It was also said that he was an extremely level-headed leader and solider.

So, when I heard I was being placed in his division, a weird mixture of fear and admiration swelled in my stomach. I, a lowly teenager, eager for battle, but without experience, was being placed in _Captain Herman's_ division.

To think I could have been so lucky.

The first day of duty changed my life forever. I expected Captain Herman to be a larger than life kind of man, demanding respect with a mere look. And in a way, he was just like that.

But when he simply asked me my name and why I joined the military, I saw the man behind the title for the first time.

It was then I knew I wanted to serve under his command for my duration as a solider.

My undying loyalty was forged that day.

* * *

Hope I did him justice. It's hard to write him for some reason.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated! –randomcat23


	20. Bored

**Disclaimer:** Zoids isn't mine. Sad.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Bored  
**Character: **Irvine, Moonbay**  
Pairings: **Irvine/Moonbay  
**Words: **113  
**Notes: **Thanks to Metoria for 'bored'. And come on, I couldn't stay away from my OTP forever. XD

* * *

"Hey, Irvine, when do you think Van and Fiona will get back?" Moonbay asked, twirling her hair around her finger.

Irvine shrugged, "How should I know? It could take them awhile to find the Zoid parts."

"I'm bored," Moonbay threw out there.

Irvine grunted and closed his eyes. Moonbay sighed heavily and rested her head in her hand.

A moment later Irvine spoke up, "Come here, Moonbay."

"What?"

"You said you were bored, didn't you?" He raised his eyebrows.

Moonbay got up and approached him, "What?"

He gripped her shoulders tightly and kissed her firmly.

Moonbay pulled away, "What was that?!"

"You said you were bored," he smirked, "and I'm a good distraction."

* * *

I haven't felt that good about one of my Irvine/Moonbay works in a long time. Well, I'm happy with it, but what do you think?

Reviews are absolutely fantastic! –randomcat23


	21. Dog

**Disclaimer:** Zoids belongs to its proper owners.

* * *

**Series:** Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Dog  
**Characters:** Maria  
**Words: **121  
**Notes: **For fireinu who requested 'Dog'. This one is very chill. Just a little snapshot of Maria and what she does on her own.

* * *

"I hope Van is doing well," Maria mused out loud. "He hasn't been home in awhile."

She knew the Guardian Force kept him busy, but she was all alone in the house these days. Sure, she'd go out with her friends at least once a week, but Maria couldn't help it. She missed her brother.

Maria pushed the door open and ventured into town with a basket in hand. Hopefully, shopping would take her mind off Van.

She came up with a quick tune and began humming when she passed a sign: Free puppies.

A dog would keep her company. It wouldn't be a replacement for Van, but a puppy would be nice.

It would be a lot more obedient too.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated! –randomcat23 


	22. Noodles

**Disclaimer:** Zoids isn't mine. Sad.

* * *

**Series: **New Century  
**Theme: **Noodles  
**Character: **Harry Champ**  
Pairings: **One-sided Harry/Leena  
**Words: **117  
**Notes: **Thanks to AntiMusicMan for 'Noodles'!

* * *

Harry Champ furiously scratched his head. "LEEENNAAA!" He screamed over and over. She had refused him yet again! Now, Harry loved that stubborn part of her, but sometimes couldn't she just be nice?

Why shouldn't she want to go out with him, the man destined to be king? He was incredibly handsome, an amazing Zoid pilot and he had money, lots of money!

The pain was almost unbearable. His Leena, how long would she run away? Harry let out a frustrated sigh and slipped into his PJ's and slippers.

There was only one way to get rid of this feeling of rejection, only one comfort food.

Harry walked over to the microwave and prepared his instant ramen.

* * *

XD I've turned Harry into a ramen lover. Believe it!

Reviews are absolutely fantastic! –randomcat23


	23. Hope

**Disclaimer:** Zoids isn't mine. Sad.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Hope  
**Character: **Van, Fiona  
**Words: **106  
**Notes: **Thanks to Metoria for 'Hope'.

* * *

The Blade Liger shook as it took another hit on the side.

"Agh! They're all over the place!" Van yelled and jammed the controls to push the Liger further. "Let's go Zeke!" The Blade Liger pounced and slashed at an opponent.

"You alright back there, Fiona?"

"I'm fine Van."

Fiona wasn't worried, not at all. She just folded her hands and put her faith in Van. Guns, power, speed, and skill all help win the battles. But hope keeps the pilots in the fight long enough to utilize those traits. 

As long as Van had Fiona, he wouldn't lose; she had an unending supply of hope.

* * *

Reviews are absolutely fantastic! –randomcat23


	24. Shell

**Disclaimer:** Zoids isn't mine. Sad.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Shell  
**Character: **Van, Irvine, Moonbay, Fiona  
**Words: **100  
**Notes: **Thanks to fireinu for 'Shell'. This takes place before the episode "Van's New Power". Van's feeling a little down on himself.

* * *

Van wanted more power; he needed more power. He couldn't believe how greatly the Geno Breaker outclassed the Blade Liger.

No matter what his friends said, Van couldn't escape his slump.

Irvine had brushed off the defeat, "Don't worry, we'll beat him."

Moonbay ruffled his hair, winked and taunted, "What? The great savior of the world is giving up already?"

And Fiona just grinned, which gave Van courage, but that didn't change the fact that something needed to change, something needed to improve. Van sat in the meeting room alone, fingering a bullet shell.

His mind was empty of ideas.

* * *

Reviews are absolutely fantastic! –randomcat23


	25. Pterasaur

**Disclaimer:** Zoids isn't mine. Sad.

* * *

**Series: **New Century  
**Theme: **Pterasaur  
**Character: **Jaime  
**Words: **102  
**Notes: **Thanks to AntiMusicMan for "Pterasaur."

* * *

Jaime had finally saved up enough money for a used Zoid. All those painful hours as an errand boy were paying off. He would finally get respect as a Zoid pilot.

However, this salesman was mocking him!

"How old are you again?"

"Thirteen."

The salesman laughed and said, "Are you sure you want a Pteras?" He scratched the back of his head, "It's not the best beginner's Zoid."

Jaime could tell that the man just underestimated Pteras's. Quickly, Jaime handed the man the money and signed the papers.

The man was yet another person who underestimated him and his Zoid of choice.

* * *

Weeh! My brother just purchased Zoid Battle Legends today. So, we're having a brother-sister bonding session and playing it. My only complaint is that the voice actors are not the same as the show. Oh well. X3

Break time. Sorry, need a little time off to do other fics and school work.

Reviews are appreciated!–randomcat23


	26. Jealousy

**Disclaimer:** Zoids isn't mine. Sad.

* * *

**Series: **New Century  
**Theme: **Jealousy  
**Character: **Bit, Liger Zero, Brad  
**Words: **163  
**Notes: **Thanks to skywalker05 for the idea behind this one!

* * *

"Liger! Stop acting stupid!" Bit sprinted outside the hanger after his Zoid. "GET BACK HERE!" The Ultimate X pranced in circles and seemed to be _smirking_.

"I don't get it! Why's Liger acting like this? We have to be at the battle field in a HALF HOUR!" Bit directed the last two words at his Zoid.

Brad took a sip of coffee and raised his eyebrows. "The Liger's probably jealous."

Bit spun around. "Say what?!"

"Well, all you've been doing lately is bringing girls over and hanging out with them," Brad shrugged. "You've been ignoring your Zoid."

Bit frowned. Fuming, he ran back outside with his fist raised, screaming.

Brad turned back inside, taking another sip of coffee. There really wasn't a battle today. Jaime had just come up with the idea to get Bit back with the Liger Zero, since he had been slacking off lately.

It was a great idea, but it will only work if the Liger can forgive Bit.

* * *

Heh. That was fun. I'll probably update again next weekend.

Reviews are appreciated!–randomcat23


	27. Boots

**Disclaimer:** Zoids isn't mine. Sad.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Boots  
**Character: **McMann  
**Pairings:** _slight_ McMann/Moonbay  
**Words: **131  
**Notes: **Thanks to Metoria for 'Boots'! And well, I like McMann, so shoot me. XD And I've dubbed him David, because I can.

* * *

Above all things, David McMann was patient. It didn't matter if he was dealing with business or personal matters he always kept his cool and thought things through. Never in his life had he made a rash decision because of emotions.

Anyone who knew David McMann knew all this. And yet, they still asked him why he never married. In response, McMann just smiles his trademark smile, and says, "I'm waiting for the right girl."

Which was true. He had found his right girl; it was just a matter of waiting for her to figure that out as well. Moonbay _had_ always been stubborn.

But until then, McMann would remain patient. And only when he heard Moonbay's boots on the front stoop would he know that his patience had paid off.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated!–randomcat23


	28. Smithereens

**Disclaimer:** Zoids isn't mine. Sad.

* * *

**Series: **New Century  
**Theme: **Smithereens  
**Characters: **Doc, Leena, Bit, and Brad  
**Words: **174  
**Notes: **Thanks to skywalker05 for 'Smithereens'! I went a little crazy on this one. You'll have to forgive me, heh.

* * *

This was it—the last twenty pieces. Doc licked his lips and picked up one of the cardboard cutouts. His concentration was interrupted by a shrill screech.

"BIT CLOUD! GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM, NOW! IT'S MY TURN!"

"EEEEEKH!" _STOMP, STOMP, STOMP_.

_SLAP._

"Owww! LEENA!" Doc looked up from his puzzle and shrugged. This was nothing new.

"AHHHHHH!" Bit sprinted in, holding a towel around his waist tightly. "SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!" He ran around the kitchen table as Leena came in, giving a war cry and pursued.

Three times they raced round the table. Doc leaned over his dear puzzle in hopes of protecting it. Then, disaster struck.

Bit tripped on his towel and went head first into the table, smacking his chin. The puzzle went flying and Leena stomped on Bit's head. After much confusion, Bit jumped up and Leena followed.

Just when Doc thought it was silent, another piercing squeal echoed through the base, "BRAD! GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM NOW!"

Doc cried.

His poor puzzle had been blown to smithereens.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated!–randomcat23


	29. Demon

**Disclaimer:** Zoids isn't mine. Sad.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Demon  
**Characters: **Ambient, Raven  
**Words: **103  
**Notes: **For ShadowRebirth37, who came up with the basic idea and name for this one. Eh, I haven't watched this episode in a long time, so if it's inconsistent, oh wellz. XD

* * *

Green eyes glowed without mercy; the red tail cut through the air. Whatever it was, gave a horrific, ear splitting roar, enjoying the kill.

The child fell down, shaking and whimpering, waiting for the demon to finish him off too. However, he couldn't take his watering eyes off his parents. They had tried to protect him from this Zoid and it had cost them their lives.

Precious things can be so easily lost.

The red Zoid circled the boy, humming as if it were thinking about the best way to finish the job.

The boy cowered, and his hate for Zoids grew.

* * *

So, this made me sad.

Reviews are appreciated!–randomcat23


	30. Video Game

**Disclaimer:** Zoids isn't mine. Sad.

* * *

**Series: **New Century  
**Theme: **Video Game  
**Characters: **Bit, Brad, Jaime  
**Words: **152  
**Notes: **Thanks to Metoria for "Video Game"! Gosh, these guys are so easy to pick fun at! And yay for Double Drabble Post Tuesday! XD

* * *

"GO CURVY!" Bit yelled at the television while jamming the controller forward.

"LET'S GO, MARIJI!" Brad called and watched as his character met Bit's in mid-air. Both Zoid pilots were snarling; this was a battle to the death, who ever won got the last piece of cake.

Bit stood up and was about to give a victory cry when Curvy went flying off the screen, soon followed by Mariji. "NOO! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO WIN!"

Brad stood up and pointed at the screen. "Who the hell is playing as Knil? There are only two of us!" He walked over to the game console and saw that there were two wired controllers plugged in, but apparently, a wireless one was hooked up too. He frowned, "Alright, who else is here?"

Jaime snuck around the corner, half nervous and half giddy. They'd never find his custom wireless controller in the Raynos's door compartment!

* * *

I should be kicked for all the crappy Super Smash Brothers Brawl references! I should also be kicked because this just shows how freaking nerdy I am. Oh man.

Reviews are appreciated!–randomcat23


	31. Camera

**Disclaimer:** Zoids isn't mine. Sad.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Camera  
**Characters: **Fiona  
**Words: **103  
**Notes: **Thankies to Metoria for "Camera".

* * *

A camera preserved memories. And for someone who couldn't remember her past, a camera was a very special gift.

Fiona held it dearly after opening it and learning its purpose. She then proceeded to take pictures, one of Van, one of Zeke and another of Irvine and Moonbay.

They laughed at her new obsession. Within a week, the whole inside of the Gustav was covered in photographs—Van eating a papaya, Irvine snoring, Moonbay in the middle of singing and Zeke chasing after his butterfly.

Fiona held all these memories close to her heart because she knew these ones would never leave her.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated!–randomcat23


	32. Close

**Disclaimer:** Zoids isn't mine. Sad.

* * *

**Series: **New Century  
**Theme: **Close  
**Characters: **Naomi  
**Words: **100  
**Notes: **For Magcat, who came up with the general idea.

* * *

Naomi avoided close combat for a reason. It was messy.

The sounds of tearing Zoids apart, the scrape of metal against metal, and the roar of pain all came out of close combat.

She avoided close relationships for the same reason. It was messy.

There was drama, broken hearts and unrealistic expectations. It all sucked.

But when Brad held her close, protected her from harm, Naomi opened her eyes to the possibility of companionship. It couldn't be all bad—could it? If this small gesture made her rethink the whole thing, maybe she should reconsider her stand on close combat.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated!–randomcat23


	33. Cards

**Disclaimer:** Zoids isn't mine. Sad.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Cards  
**Characters: **Irvine, Van  
**Words: **158  
**Notes: **Thanks to Metoria for 'Cards'!

* * *

Irvine always looked for the easiest way to make a buck. Mercenary work was what he did, and it paid well, but it wasn't the simplest job on the planet.

Playing cards against Van, however, was the best way to get fast cash.

No matter what game it was, poker, blackjack, or even go fish, Van sucked at them all. The kid either had no luck or no talent. And the funny thing was, Van asked Irvine to play all the time, with a determined face and a few dollars in his hand.

Irvine never passed up his offer, it was fun to mess with Van's head by letting him win one hand, and then when the kid got cocky and put all his money in, win without any mercy.

Irvine never cheated, even though Van accuses him of doing so.

Why would Irvine complicate things by cheating? It was already too easy to take the kid's money.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated!–randomcat23


	34. Thumb Tac

**Disclaimer:** Zoids isn't mine. Sad.

* * *

**Series: **New Century  
**Theme: **Thumb Tac  
**Characters: **Harry Champ  
**Parings:** one-sided Harry/Leena (Of course!)  
**Words: **146  
**Notes: **Thanks to Metoria for 'Thumb Tac'. It's been on my list forever! And hooray for double drabble post Tuesday!

* * *

"OWW!" Harry sucked on his thumb and glared at the thumb tac. The stupid thing got stuck in his finger for the fifth time that day! The man destined to be king jumped down from his chair and when to get a band aid.

The only ones left were pink and yellow spotted, but Harry just slapped one around his pinky. After he came back into the room, Harry paused to admire his work.

For months he had been saving newspaper articles, pictures, anything really that had to do with Leena. At first glance it would look like he had an unhealthy obsession with the Blitz Team, but with close inspection the real purpose became clear. Even a picture with her fingernail was reason enough to cut it out.

Harry picked up the devilish thumb tac and a new article, and tacked it on the wall.

* * *

Poor Harry, I've turned him into a stalker. First a Naruto rip-off and now a stalker. Poor guy.

Reviews are appreciated!–randomcat23


	35. Pie

**Disclaimer:** Zoids isn't mine. Sad.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Pie  
**Characters: **Thomas, Karl  
**Words: **100  
**Notes: **YesterdayI watched some Guardian Force episodes that I've never seen. And out of that came this little drabble.

* * *

Thomas looked at his brother bent over paperwork, a frown plain on Karl's face. The older Schubaltz ran a pen over the documents quickly, mumbling curses. The younger hated seeing his brother so stressed.

An offer suddenly struck Thomas, "Hey, Karl, do you want some pie?"

Green eyes matched green, but no reply came.

Thomas got up, brushed off his pants and said, "I'm going to go get you some pie." He paused, looking back at his brother, "Apple?"

"Peach," Karl corrected without lifting his head.

Thomas smiled, knowing the answer all along.

Pie cures everything, even the paperwork blues.

* * *

Gosh, I love these two! I know I've said it before, but wow.

Reviews are appreciated!–randomcat23


	36. Road

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Road  
**Characters: **Moonbay, Irvine, Van, and Fiona  
**Words: **114  
**Notes: **Thanks to Metoria for 'Road.' It's yet another one that's been on the list forever.

* * *

"_I am Moonbay . . ."_

"Irvine, give me the chips!" Van demanded.

Irvine popped one in his mouth. "Get your own."

"_I'm a transporter of the wasteland . . ."_

Fiona piped up, "I need to use the restroom," but her plea was lost in the chip war.

"Sharing is caring!"

"I don't care!"

"_I am just making this up . . ."_

Van leapt forward, elbowing Irvine in the eye and snatched the chips. The mercenary yelled and jumped in the back seat to strangle Van.

"I don't think Van's face should be purple," Fiona commented while moving to the front to take Irvine's spot.

"_. . . As I go along."_

* * *

Road trips in the Gustav must have been interesting.

Couldn't get two drabbles together this Tuesday. Oh well. I don't want to rush these things.

Reviews are appreciated!–randomcat23


	37. Core

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Core  
**Characters: **Shield Liger  
**Words: **100  
**Notes: **Thanks to skywalker05 for "Core" and to godzillahomer for the plot! Here are the Shield Liger's last thoughts.

* * *

Pulses pounded over the Shield Liger. One. Two. Three. Four. He was strong, he was sturdy. He was fast and loyal, eager to take on any task.

One.

But it hadn't been enough. He had been completely defeated. The enemy was stronger, faster and more powerful.

Two.

That would end soon, however. Power swelled through the mighty Zoid. He would fall to the enemy no more.

Three.

There was one last surge from his core; it rippled across his whole body.

Four.

The Zoid that had been the Shield Liger washed away and emerged as his new self.

Blade Liger.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated!–randomcat23


	38. Numb

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Numb  
**Characters:** Rob Herman  
**Words: **110  
**Notes:** Thanks to ShadowRebirth37 for "Numb"!

* * *

_Bullets wizzed by like lightning, missing his head by millimeters. Somebody was yelling at him, something about getting to the Zoids?_

_Rob glanced up at his commanding officer, eyes wide and frozen. There were words but no sound reached his ears. There was a push toward the Pteras, but he didn't realize he was moving._

_Stumbling, the soldier somehow made it to the blue Zoid and climbed in._

"Captain? So what _was_ your first battle like?" The eager, young soldier asked.

Herman snapped back from the past. "It was one numb blur." The rookie gave a questioning look, but Herman didn't answer.

The kid would understand soon enough.

* * *

I blame my history teacher for this one. We were studying WWII this week and, yeah.

Reviews are fantastic!-randomcat23


	39. Girlfriend

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

**Series: **New Century  
**Theme: **Girlfriend  
**Characters: **Bit, Brad, Leena, Jaime  
**Words: **100  
**Notes: **The idea suddenly struck me today. And I feel bad about not updating in five days.

* * *

"Where's Jaime?" Leena wondered out loud.

Brad, currently occupying the couch replied, "I think he's out with his girlfriend."

There was a pause. "WHAT?! SINCE WHEN DOES JAIME HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?"

Bit piped up this time, "They met a few months ago at that convention."

"Why didn't I know about this?"

"Because we knew you'd overreact," Brad closed his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep.

"Why would I overreact?" Leena's anger mounted.

"Because you haven't been able to hold down a boyfriend for more than a week," Bit answered with a smile.

Leena quickly punched him in the gut.

* * *

Yes, Jaime would totally be better with the ladies than Leena would be with the men.

Reviews are appreciated!–randomcat23


	40. Clowns

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

**Series: **New Century  
**Theme: **Clowns  
**Characters: **Bit, Brad, Leena, Jaime  
**Words: **100  
**Notes: **Thanks to AntiMusicMan for "Clowns."

* * *

"What did one strawberry say to the other?" Bit grinned, taking in everyone's blank stares. "If you weren't so fresh, we wouldn't be in this jam!" He laughed, slapping his knee.

Brad raised an eyebrow, Jaime gave a small smile and Leena giggled hysterically.

"Here, I got one," Leena began. "What kind of top does a math mermaid wear?" She paused. "An alge-bra!" Bit and Leena broke into loud laughter.

"They keep getting worse," Brad commented and left the room.

Jaime bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. The jokes weren't funny; it was the clowns who told them.

* * *

No, I didn't come up with those jokes myself. The credit goes to my statistics class. I actually like the jokes. XD

Reviews are appreciated!–randomcat23


	41. Bathrooms

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Bathrooms  
**Characters: **Moonbay, McMann  
**Words: **100  
**Notes: **Thanks to Metoria for "Bathrooms." This was definitely inspired by my prom. XD Just a little extra snapshot from that episode.

* * *

Moonbay couldn't help but admit that everything was perfect. The food was cooked and prepared by professionals. The room was beautifully decorated. And McMann even followed her request to not play music.

She twirled in her dress, grinning ear to ear. Another spin, and then she excused herself politely from McMann to use the restroom. She entered the small room—correction the _very_ small room. A frown replaced the smile. Moonbay glanced down at her fancy dress and then around at the tiny room.

Everything was not perfect anymore.

Who decided to construct such a small restroom for a ballroom?

* * *

Yeah, tiny stalls plus fancy, poofy dresses do NOT mix well. Who was the genius that made bathroom stalls two by four when everyone has three by five dresses? XD Well, us girls anyway.

Reviews are appreciated!–randomcat23


	42. Red

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Red  
**Characters: **Zaber Tiger, Raven  
**Words: **100  
**Notes: **For Lionessmon for the Zaber Tiger and for ShadowRebirth37 for the name. Uh, so a Zaber Tiger is a Saber Fang. SR37 said one name is Japanese and the other is English. Uh, I'm too lazy to figure out (or remember) which one is which. I'm done with high school (FINALLY), so my brain is fried.

* * *

The sleek blood-colored armor glistened in the night. Red Zaber Tigers were very rare.

Raven put a gloved hand on the black paw. "How much?" The man spoke the price—it wasn't unreasonable considering this was the black market. The young pilot removed his hand, frowning. Although he hated Zoids, this one would do. The color matched its future job.

Green eyes glared down on him, challenging Raven to _try_ and break its strong spirit.

Raven smirked. This stupid Zoid's fate would be the same as all Zoids—destruction. The Zaber Fang had only postponed its death by joining Raven.

* * *

Sure, there's a black market for Zoids. Uh, did we ever find out how Raven got his Zoid? Oh wellz.

Reviews are appreciated!–randomcat23


	43. Marshmallow

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Marshmallow  
**Characters: **Van, Fiona, Moonbay, Irvine  
**Words: **100  
**Notes: **Thanks to Metoria for "Marshmallow!" It's not as well thought out as some of my other ones, but it's sweet. (Haha, pun, haha.)

* * *

"Mmm, these are _so_ good," Van plucked a golden marshmallow off a stick and popped it into his mouth.

"How about sharing them?!" Moonbay swiped the bag of puffy fluff balls and began roasting her own. She didn't notice Irvine snatching the bag and stuffing his mouth full of the sweet treats.

Fiona stared intently at her marshmallow. Van had told her it was very important not to burn it, but if you didn't leave it in the fire long enough, it didn't get gooey.

For something that was supposed to be fun, there sure were a lot of rules.

* * *

Makes me want a smore.

Reviews are appreciated!–randomcat23


	44. Sunlight

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

**Series: **New Century  
**Theme: **Sunlight  
**Characters: **Jaime  
**Words: **103  
**Notes: **Thank you, skywalker05, for "Sunlight."

* * *

Most people admired the sun for its warmth and light. They enjoyed baking in it and the overall happy feeling that came with the sunlight.

Jaime had to grin when his fellow teammates praised the sun because he didn't think they quite understood it. They will never realize the how beautiful sunlight looks streaming through the clouds, catching the wings of the Raynos. They never will gaze at a beam of light hitting the ground below. They will never be able to utilize the sunlight for a sneak attack.

For Jaime, the sun was a source of awe, not just warmth and light.

* * *

Oh, and because I'm curious: If you could list maybe your top 5 or so favorite drabbles in a review, I would really appreciate it!

Reviews feed the muse!–randomcat23


	45. Headstrong

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, it's not mine.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century**  
Theme:** Headstrong**  
Characters: **Irvine**  
Words: **100**  
Notes:** Thanks to ShadowRebirth37 for "Headstrong"! And I appologize for the lack of steady updates. This one takes place during the episode "Black Lightning".

* * *

The door closed behind his friends as Irvine slid to the ground and rested his head against the defeated Command Wolf. He couldn't let them see the pain.

The Wolf gave a small roar, a pathetic roar really.

Irvine's head dropped. This was his other half, his partner, dying and there was nothing he could do. There was no running faster, or shooting that one last enemy. This was a battle neither of them could win.

The Wolf whimpered again, its vocals cracking.

Hot, salty tears ran down the mercenary's face silently as his body shook.

He couldn't let them see.

* * *

I always thought this was a good episode, and not because I'm biased toward Irvine.

Got any thoughts? Click the button and review! –randomcat23


	46. Flower

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, it's not mine.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century**  
Theme:** Flower**  
Characters: **Thomas, Fiona  
**Parings:** one-sided Thomas/Fiona**  
Words: **100**  
Notes:** Thanks to AntiMusicMan for "Flower". I have quite a few drabbles all ready to be posted, so expect fast updates for the next week or so.

* * *

It was a proven technique: Man gives woman flower, woman dates man and they fall in love.

Thomas looked to the sky in prayer and then down at the simple tulip in his hands. Its yellow bloom not only matched the sun, but Fiona's personality as well.

Thomas ran to Fiona's room and knocked before he could convince himself otherwise.

"I'm coming!" Fiona called behind the door and then it opened with a click.

Thomas thrust the tulip in Fiona's face and stuttered, "For you, Miss Fiona."

Fiona took the flower slowly and smiled. "Thank you, Thomas."

Thomas' heart melted.

* * *

Got any thoughts? Click the button and review! –randomcat23


	47. Picture

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, it's not mine.

* * *

**Series: **New Century**  
Theme:** Picture**  
Characters: **Doc**  
Words: **100**  
Notes:** Thanks to Metoria for "Picture". Ideas for this one have been few to none, but I'm happy with the outcome.

* * *

Bit had his arms thrown around his teammates' shoulders, his trademark smile gleaming brightly.

Brad looked like he was about to fall over, but he could not hide the laughter on his face.

Leena stood in a wild victory pose, pulling Jaime violently into the picture with her left arm.

And although he wasn't in the photograph, Doc knew he had been smiling the whole time. He had wanted a picture after the team won the Royal Cup. And now the rare group shot hung framed on Doc's bedroom wall.

Doc gazed at the picture proudly; they were his family.

* * *

Look at me go! That's three drabbles in three days!

Got any thoughts? Click the button and review! –randomcat23


	48. Tooth

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, it's not mine.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century**  
Theme:** Tooth**  
Characters: **Doctor Dee**  
Words: **100**  
Notes:** Thanks to fireinu for "Tooth".

* * *

"Hey, Grandpa—"

"No!" Doctor Dee crossed his arms and turned his nose to the sky.

"What? I just wanted to tell you that—"

"Gosh darn it! I've already told you. I don't want to live with you, I'm fine!"

"Grandpa, you got—"

"I've got to do nothing, my boy! I'm old enough to run my life! I'm a scientist and I need my space!"

"You got something in your teeth!" The grandson blurted, loud enough for the whole café to hear.

Doctor Dee paused and mouthed, "Oh." He took a tooth pick and murmured about his nosey grandson.

* * *

Happy Father's Day!

Got any thoughts? Click the button and review! –randomcat23


	49. Letter

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, it's not mine.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century**  
Theme:** Letter**  
Characters: **Van and his son**  
Words: **100**  
Notes:** Thanks to 9TailedFox for the idea. I've changed it a bit, but the original idea is still there. Basically, Van's son is in the last year of his military school, just got transferred to a new base and is writing to tell his father about it.

* * *

Hey Dad,

I'm short on time, so I'll make this quick. School's going pretty well, too bad I'm not stationed at your base though . Classes are good, except I'm pretty sure Doctor Dee is insane— Don't say it. I respect him, but he's a bit out there. You sure got a reputation out here Dad! Major Williams talks about you all the time. It's . . .a little daunting, but I'm making my mark too. Next week we're picking our Zoids—What do you think of Command Wolves? Well, I'll see you, mom, Mike and Rhi at graduation!

Dan

* * *

Happy Father's Day!

Got any thoughts? Click the button and review! –randomcat23


	50. Milkshake

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, it's not mine.

* * *

**Series: **New Century**  
Theme:** Milkshake**  
Characters: **Brad and Naomi  
**Pairings:** Brad/Naomi**  
Words: **100**  
Notes:** Thanks to Metoria for "Milkshake". And we're finally at the half-way mark!

* * *

"I'll take a chocolate milkshake," Brad requested and handed his menu back to the server.

Naomi glanced over the menu and said, "I love chocolate." She smiled slightly, "I'll take a strawberry milkshake." The waitress ran to place the orders, leaving a confused Brad with his smirking girlfriend.

"Why did you get strawberry if you like chocolate?"

Naomi didn't answer; she just grinned. Brad rolled his eyes, _"Women."_

The milkshakes came and Brad quickly gulped his down. Naomi looked up at Brad and gave him her answer. "So I have an excuse to do this—" And she kissed him.

* * *

Nice way to start of a hot summer day, yes?

And what is this? Five days in a row with drabbles now? What has my muse been eating?

Got any thoughts? Click the button and review! –randomcat23


	51. Monkey

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, it's not mine.

* * *

**Series: **New Century**  
Theme:** Monkey**  
Characters: **Bit, Brad, Doc, Leena**  
Words: **111**  
Notes:** Thanks to AntiMusicMan for the theme.

* * *

"There are no monkey Zoids," Bit blurted.

"Iron Kong," Brad countered.

"No, that's an ape!"

"If you want to get technical . . ."

Bit yelled, "How can there be no monkey Zoids? How sweet would it be to swing across the battlefield, firing bananas?"

Brad took a step toward the door, "You ate that moldy cake, didn't you, Bit?"

"Yes I ate it. What does that have to do with monkeys?"

"Doc!" Brad called and was answered by both Doc and Leena.

"What is it?" Leena demanded.

"I think Bit's crazy."

"He ate that banana cake didn't he?"

No one answered as Bit jumped on the table and started hooting.

* * *

First off, Jaime did not bake that cake; he's a good cook!

**Second off, I have no idea what possessed me when I wrote that!**

Got any thoughts? Click the button and review! –randomcat23


	52. Waiting

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, it's not mine.

* * *

**Series: **New Century**  
Theme:** Waiting**  
Characters: **Jack Sisco  
**Words: **100  
**Notes:** Thanks to skywalker05 for the theme.

* * *

"Not yet. It's not time yet."

The Lightning Saix bounded over the desert, its speed surpassing its enemies. Jack Sisco's hand twitched over the lever that would push the Zoid to its top speed.

"Not yet."

He dodged and shot, the quickness matching sound itself. The long silver claws scrapped the ground pulling the the Zoid even further. There was slight hesitation on Jack's part as the enemy jumped for the kill.

"Now!"

Black lightning shot from underneath the opposing Zoid and zoomed to the edge of the battlefield and then sprinted back to finish the job.

Timing was everything.

* * *

Got any thoughts? Click the button and review! –randomcat23


	53. Swamp

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, it's not mine.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century**  
Theme:** Swamp**  
Characters: **Moonbay, Van**  
Words: **110**  
Notes:** Thanks to AntiMusicMan for "Swamp". This was a tough one! And this will be the last drabble I post until I get back from vacation.

* * *

"Moonbay, should I get the Liger to push it?" Van looked out the cockpit; the Gustav was currently stuck in feet of swampy mess.

"Don't be ridiculous, Van. The Gustav can make it."

Van glanced outside again; the water was rising and it bubbled with algae. "Moonbay—"

"You know, have a little faith in me and my Zoid. " She gave it a push and the Gustav slowly made its way to dry land. "There, you see?"

Van blinked, impressed.

He never doubted her or the Gustav again. Not when the Geno Breaker was about to roast the Blade Liger, nor when he needed advice. Moonbay had his back.

* * *

Swamp as in "I'm swamped with work." Or something of the sort. Yes, I like obscure comparisons like that.

Got any thoughts? Click the button and review! –randomcat23


	54. Breath

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

**Series: **Genesis  
**Theme: **Breath  
**Characters: **Seijuurou  
**Words: **104  
**Notes: **Thanks to ShadowRebirth37 for "Breath". First Genesis drabble of a possible few. Spoilers, obviously, if you haven't seen it yet.

* * *

The swordsman's hand rested against his heaving chest as he leaned against the wall. Seijuurou took deep breaths in an attempt to control the spastic coughs. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth when the quivering stopped.

In the shadow of the wall, Seijuurou hid from his traveling companions. There was no need to inform them of his condition, even if Kotona had guessed.

It would just be wasted breath to tell everyone.

He laughed lowly at his thought processes. All that "wasted breath" he saved by not telling them always forced its way out of his mouth when the illness decided to appear.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated! –randomcat23


	55. Lonely

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Lonely  
**Characters: **Gordos  
**Words: **100  
**Notes: **Thanks to ShadowRebirth37 for "Lonely". Oh, you know that one episode where Van finds that wounded white Gordos? Yeah. Inspiration right there.

* * *

"Stay here, Gordos," his pilot had insisted with a sad smile, while patting the large, white Zoid's damaged leg.

For a long time, Gordos had believed that his words were a promise of his eventual return. After so many years, however, the words became his only companions as reality slipped in.

Loyally, the mighty Zoid protected the ruins by frightening away intruders of any kind. He kept constant watch in order to keep pestering thoughts of his friends away.

His leg remained damaged, but the pain had faded with time, only to be replaced by a new, sharper pain; loneliness.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated! –randomcat23


	56. Age

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, it's not mine.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century**  
Theme:** Age**  
Characters: **Van, Fiona, Moonbay, Irvine, with mention of Dr. Dee**  
Words: **102**  
Notes:** Thanks to Metoria for "Age". This idea came right to me!

* * *

"He's gotta be at least 60," Irvine stated before tipping back the coffee cup for the last sip.

"I was thinking 65," Moonbay added, "Give or take a few years. I mean, look at him!"

"Yeah, but he can't be too old," Van reminded them, "He has so much energy."

Fiona giggled at her friends. "He's actually 89," she corrected.

"You're lying!" Moonbay, Irvine and Van said in unison.

"Nope," Fiona smiled. "He told me himself and I checked it."

"Man, what gives him all that energy at that age?" Van wondered.

"Salty coffee," Fiona answered bluntly and drank her own cup.

* * *

The salty coffee joke never gets old. Or, er, I still enjoy it!

Got any thoughts? Click the button and review! –randomcat23


	57. Sail

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Sail  
**Characters: **Van, Fiona, and Zeke  
**Pairings:** slighty, almost hinted Van/Fiona XD  
**Words: **100  
**Notes: **Thanks to Wingshad0w for "Sail". Sorry it took so long!

* * *

"What now, Van?" Fiona asked as she sunned on the oasis's beach.

"We wait for when we're needed again," Van replied eagerly. He flipped onto his back and floated in the deep, natural pool. "I'm not in a hurry, Fiona. I'm completely happy being with you." Zeke roared loudly from the beach. "Yes, you too, Zeke," Van laughed. The three of them had taken a vacation after the final battle. So far the break had been very rewarding.

Van exited the pool and joined Fiona at her side. "Besides, after what we've been through, anything else will be smooth sailing."

* * *

After looking at my list of requests, I have to ask you all **PLEASE DO NOT SENT ANY MORE REQUESTS**. I believe right now I have enough to get me to at least 95 drabbles. And yes, I am only doing 100 drabbles. I'm sure I'll want to work on my next Zoid projects by the time I'm done with this one anyway.

Thanks for understanding.

Reviews are greatly appreciated! –randomcat23


	58. Peanut Butter

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

**Series: **New Century  
**Theme: **Peanut Butter  
**Characters: **Brad and Leena  
**Words: **100  
**Notes: **This time, thanks out to Metoria's sister for "Peanut Butter." And yay for double drabble post Tuesday!

* * *

"What is this crap?" Brad indicated the mountain of food on his plate.

"It's a peanut butter sandwich, obviously," Leena answered, a bit hurt. She had on a flowered apron and matching oven mitts and was apparently trying to cut a loaf of bread.

Brad ignored the pathetic sandwich for a second and said, "You shouldn't need an apron and oven mitts for sandwiches, Leena."

"Really?" That was news to her.

Brad slapped his forehead in annoyance. Jaime needed to get better soon. Leena could hurt herself and more importantly, Brad didn't want to eat crappy peanut butter sandwiches forever.

* * *

Again, a reminder: **NO MORE REQUESTS PLEASE**. I'm pretty close to having 100 at the moment.

Thanks for understanding.

Reviews are greatly appreciated! –randomcat23


	59. Calculator

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Calculator  
**Characters: **Thomas and Karl  
**Words: **100  
**Notes: **Thankies again to Metoria for "Calculator."

* * *

"What's 52x95, Thomas?"

"Four thousand, nine hundred and forty," the young boy replied without hesitation.

"What a dork!" The group laughed. Thomas blushed and hung his head. "How many more do you know, geek face?"

"How about 195x263?"

Thomas never bothered to tell them the answer, 51,285. He just turned and ran home.

Because of this teasing, Thomas refused to help anyone with math, especially when Karl came to him with taxes.

"I've told you, Karl! Do it yourself, ya coward!"

"Thomas, get back here! That's an order! You know your mind works faster than a calculator!"

Thomas just ran.

* * *

Poor Thomas. XD All that brain power and everyone just wants to use him as a personal calculator.

Again, a reminder: **NO MORE REQUESTS PLEASE**. I'm pretty close to having 100 at the moment.

Thanks for understanding.

Reviews are greatly appreciated! –randomcat23


	60. Break

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century  
**Theme:** Break  
**Characters:** Raven and Geno Breaker  
**Words:** 100  
**Notes: **Thanks to ShadowRebirth37 for "Break". It's probably not all that accurate, but my brain is suffering from Jet Lag. I hope I counted the words right.

* * *

Its name wasn't Geno Breaker for nothing.

It broke records of strength, speed, viciousness and power. No other Zoid could compare, except the mighty Death Saurer, its predecessor.

It shattered bones to dust, crushed its opponents with one swift flick of the tail or one pounding stomp of its foot.

Lives were ended by the ruby Zoid, destroyed in seconds and replaced by death and sorrow.

Cities became ruins; armies turned away in defeat and shame.

Its enemies' hopes disappeared in its wake, bashed and bruised by unrelenting power.

Raven saw the all the destruction and broke into a smile.

* * *

It's been a while hasn't it? It's been so long, I actually started retyping "Sail" because I forgot that I already posted it.

I'm still alive, no worries mates! Mwahaha. I'm totally stuck on Austrailian lingo ever since I visited!

Again, a reminder: **NO MORE REQUESTS PLEASE**. I'm pretty close to having 100 at the moment.

Thanks for understanding.

Reviews are greatly appreciated! –randomcat23


	61. Pounce

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

**Series: **Any season really.  
**Theme: **Pounce  
**Characters: **Helcat  
**Words: **100  
**Notes: **Thankies again to ShadowRebirth37 for the theme!

* * *

Pounce. Slide. Jump. Aim. Crouch. Pounce. Crouch. Jump.

The Helcat ran free, its legs stretching to the greatest length, its body pushing it to the max. Another pounce. There really wasn't any prey; this was just a game to amuse itself.

Pounce. Slide. Crouch. Jump. Aim. Pounce. Pounce. Jump.

Okay, it was more than a game. This was training. He needed to get everything in the right order; no matter if he was jumping or pouncing.

He ran again in another attempt to get it right.

Crouch, aim, pounce, and slide. Repeat with some jumps in there for good measure.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated! –randomcat23


	62. Faint

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Faint  
**Characters: **Irvine and Moonbay  
**Pairings:** hinted Irvine/Moonbay  
**Words: **100  
**Notes: **Thanks to ShadowRebirth37 for Faint. And yay for my OTP of Zoids.

* * *

There was an unspoken quality to their relationship. It was rarely shown and in those moments when it was, the proof of the quality was subtle and simple.

It was expressed in those light touches on the shoulder and the quiet promises to always be there for the other. It was shown in the way his unmasked eye caught both of hers over the campfire and when they kept each other company.

The strength of their bond was expressed in these faint hints because no amount of words could summarize it and because they never bothered to say it themselves.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated! –randomcat23


	63. Firepower

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

**Series: **New Century  
**Theme: **Firepower  
**Characters: **Bit Cloud  
**Words: **100  
**Notes: **Thanks to godzillahomer for the idea and the theme! And I apologize for the lack of New Century drabbles lately. There just hasn't been much inspiration in that area.

* * *

Bit Cloud dodged another barrage of shots from the Elephander. The attacks never lessened. Shells and lasers completely filled the battlefield.

The Liger had speed. The Liger had strength. Bit had smarts, even if he didn't show it. But this Elephander and pilot were something else. It was a battle just to get within ten feet of the enemy.

Another wave of shots was fired from the giant Zoid. Liger moved out of the way just in time.

The firepower was incredible, unbelievable. Never had Bit seen anything like it.

He set his jaw and formulated a plan of attack.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated! –randomcat23


	64. Microwave

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

**Series: **Genesis  
**Theme: **Microwave  
**Characters: **Ruuji and Ron  
**Words: **100  
**Notes: **Thanks to Metoria for "Microwave". Yeah, another Genesis drabbles, so spoilers ahead.

* * *

"Is this a television too?" Ruuji asked while tripping over the new word.

Ron laughed fixing his glasses, "No, that's a microwave. They are actually outdated now with our technology. But you must admit it was quite handy for the time."

Murusame Liger's pilot peered at the odd box. "What does it do?"

"Why, it heats up food in seconds without fire," Ron said, slapping himself mentally for forgetting to tell Ruuji its use.

Ruuji's eyes popped with a new idea. "Does it do barbeque?"

"No, it doesn't."

The young pilot laughed. "I think we should get one for Mii."

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated! –randomcat23


	65. Human

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Human  
**Characters: **Shadow with mention of several other characters.  
**Words: **100  
**Notes: **This one's for MagCat who gave me the idea!

* * *

Shadow didn't like those Ancient Zoidians. They may have created him, but there was no way they could tame him. That task had been succeeded by a mere human, his master, Raven. And Shadow couldn't ask for a better partner; Raven was intelligent, clever and knew how to pilot Zoids extremely well.

Zeke had Fiona as much as he had Van. Specula had Reese. Ambient, the devil, had a matching partner in Hiltz.

The black organiod grinned every time he and Raven won a battle against any of the Ancient Zoidians. Nobody could say Zoidians were better than humans now.

* * *

Woah! Five new drabbles in one day!? How about feeding the exhausted muse with a review?–randomcat23


	66. Pieces

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

**Series: **New Century  
**Theme: **Pieces  
**Characters: **Bit, Brad, Leena, Jaime and Harry  
**Words: **100  
**Notes: **Thanks to ShadowRebirth37 for "Pieces". I'm not so sure about this one. But, I'll leave the verdict up to you guys!

* * *

Bit didn't understand why he never blocked Leena's punches; maybe he lost too many brain cells.

Brad would have asked Naomi over for dinner if only he could figure out how to turn on the stove.

Leena stalked Bit one day just to find out his favorite cookie flavor; ever since, she made sure a package of oatmeal cookies was always in the pantry.

Jaime had plenty of stories and feelings to tell but the only one who listened was his Raynos; it didn't respond well.

Harry stalked Leena one day only to find that she was shopping for Bit.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated! –randomcat23


	67. Wonderful

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

**Series: **New Century  
**Theme: **Wonderful  
**Characters: **Harry  
**Pairings:** Bit/Leena, one-sided Harry/Leena  
**Words: **100  
**Notes: **Thanks once again to ShadowRebirth37 for the theme.

* * *

Harry would admit it; he was a bit crazy about Leena. But he knew his feelings were true; he was not a fickle man. His devotion was strong.

He knew he could provide for her. However, there was the matter of making her see pass the obsessive front he put on.

Harry didn't know any other way to show affection.

Years, fights, nor words could weaken his love.

So, when Harry received an invitation to Bit Cloud's and Leena's wedding, he smiled sadly and replied that he would be there.

Because, underneath it all, Harry Champ was a wonderful guy.

* * *

Just a different take on Harry.

Reviews are greatly appreciated! –randomcat23


	68. Glowstick

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

**Series: **New Century  
**Theme: **Glowstick  
**Characters: **Bit, Brad, Leena and Jaime  
**Words: **100  
**Notes: **This one's for fireinu for "Glowstick". And I think I made up for my lack New Century drabbles; you all just got three!

* * *

"Who turned off the lights?"

"It's a power outage, Bit."

"But, I was in the middle of something important! I need to see!"

"Yeah! We were in the middle of something important!" Leena agreed.

Brad frowned. "What were you two doing?" Suspicion filled every word.

"Nothing really . . ." Leena trailed off.

_SNAP_

"Hey guys," Jaime appeared, his face glowing green from a glowstick.

Brad ran to where Bit and Leena were sitting and slapped his face. "And here I thought you guys were . . . You idiots."

"Shut up, Brad! So what if we like playing Pokemon?"

* * *

Yay for snapping glowsticks. X3

Reviews are greatly appreciated! –randomcat23


	69. Lost

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Lost  
**Characters: **Rudolph  
**Words: **100  
**Notes: **Thankies to ShadowRebirth37 for "Lost." I can't believe I haven't done a drabble about Rudolph yet!

* * *

This sudden gain of power did not "go straight to Rudolph's head" as most would have thought. If anything, it numbed his brain.

After weeks of traveling with Van and his friends, where his name was just "Rudolph", the new royal status felt out of place.

He wanted to laugh without worrying if it was proper or not.

He wanted to go on exciting adventures without guardians.

He was not ready to sign papers about new taxes.

He was not ready to decide to start a war or make treaties.

He wanted to be a kid, not a powerful emperor.

* * *

Well, he makes a good emperor, but I'm sure in the beginning he missed the freedom.

Reviews are greatly appreciated! –randomcat23


	70. Mask

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Mask  
**Characters:** Thomas and Karl  
**Words:** 100  
**Notes: **This one's for Metoria who gave me "Mask". The more I write these two, the more I love them! I tried something different with this one. The sentence on top is what Thomas or Karl says out loud and then the one below is what they are really thinking. **Karl is in bold**, Thomas is normal. And I hope I counted the words right, because once again, I typed this right on an old document on fanfiction.

* * *

**"He's a good soldier."**  
_"I'm very proud of my brother."_

"Karl's amazing on the battlefield."  
_"Don't mess with him; he'll kick your ass."_

**"Thomas is such a geek."**  
_"He's smarter than I ever will be."_

"I never know where I stand with him."  
_"All I want is his respect."_

**"Thomas, where have you been?!"  
**_"Stop making me worry about you!"_

""Karl, you're such a jerk!"  
_"Why are you always the better one?"_

**"Stop acting like a blasted fool!"  
**_"You're better than that."_

"Just one time, I would like to beat him."  
_"So that he can see all he's taught me."_

* * *

And I have a new request for everyone. I'm deleting the list of words in my profile. I'm completely stuck on all of them and/or they are producing similar ideas in my head to other drabbles I've done. So, for quality's sake, I'm asking everyone who reviews to send in at most 3 more words, if you want to. Thanks!

Reviews feed the muse!-randomcat23


	71. Knowledge

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century  
**Theme:** Knowledge  
**Characters:** Fiona  
**Words:** 100  
**Notes:** Well, lookie here. I'm alive! This drabble hit me today, so I figured I'd post it since I haven't done anything in a few days, writers block and all that jazz. Once again, please forgive any spelling mistakes. I typed this right on fanfiction because my Microsoft Word threw a fit.

* * *

Fiona flipped another dusty book cover and began reading all the information on the page. It had been weeks since she first started working with Dr. Dee to uncover the history and mystery of the Ancient Zoidians. Her hunger for answers had only multiplied during the time.

This was the first time she had been provided with written material about her ancestors and her eyes and mind soaked up the words like a dry sponge. There were theories on their lifestyles and technology. Although not much of this was fact, Fiona found the ideas fascinating; this was her history.

She discarded the book and picked up the next with a smile.

* * *

I don't think I've done enough drabbles about Fiona. If you think I've been neglecting any characters, let me know!

No, I'm not dead. I'm just trying to sort out my thoughts and compose worth-while drabbles for you guys.

Reviews feed the muse!-randomcat23


	72. Interview

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Interview  
**Characters: **Prozen  
**Words: **106  
**Notes: **A goofy interview with Prozen. I'm still working on all those requests. First line is interviewer and second line is Prozen. The pattern repeats through the whole thing.

* * *

"What is your favorite color, sire?"

"Lilac. It goes well with my hair color."

"What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"I enjoy concocting different dishes in the kitchen. Lately I've been experimenting with fruitcake."

"Sounds delicious, sire."

"Oh, quite."

"On to more serious business. The public wishes to know what their tax money is funding."

"Does the public value their lives?"

"I'm sure they do, sire, very much."

"Then they don't need to know."

"I see. Thank you for your time, Emperor Prozen."

"You're welcome. And I have to get you that one fruitcake recipe."

"I would love to try it, sire."

* * *

I plan on doing a serious one about Prozen too, but with this writers block, only goofy stuff came out.

Reviews are greatly appreciated! –randomcat23


	73. Always There

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Zoids.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Always There  
**Characters: **Zeke  
**Words: **100  
**Notes: **Thanks to Schubaltz Crazist for "Always There".

* * *

There wasn't anyone else in the world who could pilot a Zoid as well as Van.

At least, that's what Zeke believed. The silver organoid was proud of his pilot, partner, and friend. Both of them had improved and fought together, taking down impossible enemies. Zeke had watched as Van pushed himself to the limit and Zeke had risen to the new expectations.

The bond they shared was as strong as steel; it would never crack or break.

Zeke yawned and curled around Van. No matter where the adventure took them, Zeke promised himself to always be at Van's side.

* * *

I'm finally making some dents in that list of new requests.

If you review, I wouldn't mind having a few more words, but please only give me one.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! –randomcat23


	74. Twitch

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Zoids.

* * *

**Series: **New Century  
**Theme: **Twitch  
**Characters: **Brad, Leena and Doc  
**Words: **100  
**Notes:** Thanks to Lionessmon for "Twitch"!

* * *

_Twitch. Twitch. Fidget._

Doc had called the weekly meeting at 2:30 this afternoon. It was 2:35 and Brad thought he would lose it. While his team leader thought it was important to discuss strategy, all Brad could think about was his new Shadow Fox.

_Twitch. Fidget. Twitch._

He tried drumming his fingers on the table but was smacked by Leena. Brad needed to go for a run with his Zoid.

_Twitch. Twitch._

When Doc mentioned new parts, Brad exclaimed, "I'm outta here!" and ran to the hanger.

Leena frowned. "Ugh, boys and their new toys. Do they ever grow up?"

* * *

So says the trigger-happy girl. I'd be pretty excited if I had a new Zoid too.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! –randomcat23


	75. Honor

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Zoids.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Honor  
**Characters: **Van  
**Words: **100  
**Notes:** For godzillahomer who requested "Honor".

* * *

Van Flyheight had received numerous honors for his hand in saving the world. He was praised as the most talented and promising pilot of the century.

People wanted to shake his hand, cook him dinner and get his autograph. Shield Ligers were the most popular Zoid. Newspapers announced that "Zeke" was the top choice for a Zoid's name. He received letters of thanks, amazement and marriage proposals. People wanted to _be _Van Flyheight.

But Van always felt that the greatest honor was to be able to stand next to his friends and know that they would die for one another.

* * *

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! –randomcat23


	76. Raven

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Zoids.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Raven  
**Characters: **Prozen  
**Words: **110  
**Notes:** Thanks to ShadowRebirth37 who requested "Raven". Here's that serious Prozen drabble I said I'd do.

* * *

It would be written about in history books: How the great Emperor Prozen took over the world with the Death Saurer. Future generations would read in awe about this feat's flawless take over and the amazing decades of rule that followed.

Just the idea made Prozen shiver with glee.

Citizens ran in terror at the approaching threat, the monstrous Zoid and its pilot giving commands. Prozen laughed; they didn't realize the greatness he was creating nor the trash of a civilization he was destroying. The world thought he was destroying something good. In reality, Prozen was molding a bright future.

A raven landed on the Death Saurer's tail and squawked.

* * *

Did Prozen want to destroy all humanity? Or was that just Hiltz? (shrug) Oh well.

I believe the raven is a symbol for death. And if they're not, they are now.

You know, reviews are kinda nice. –randomcat23


	77. Cookies

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Zoids.

* * *

**Series: **New Century  
**Theme: **Cookies  
**Characters: **Bit, Leena, Brad, Jamie, and Doc  
**Words: **180  
**Notes:** For all my reviewers.

* * *

"The cookies are done!" Jamie said gleefully. "All 20 dozen of them too."

A rumble was heard through the base. It thundered down the stairs like a stampede; there was only one thing that made that noise: The Blitz Team.

Brad squeezed passed Bit, who pushed Doc to the floor. Leena jumped over her dad and shoved Brad away from the gumdrop cookies. Bit snagged eight oatmeal cookies. The chocolate-chip cookies were demolished by Brad. When Doc finally reached the table, he eagerly ate up some sugar cookies.

The room was filled with munching, crunching and lip-licking.

Jamie frowned, "Don't you guys have something to say?"

"How come you don't do this everyday?" Bit said in between cookies.

Jamie raised an eyebrow and tapped his foot against the floor.

Brad, Leena, Doc and Bit traded glances. What did Jamie want them to say?

The answer struck Leena and she slapped the rest of the team once before dipping her head to Jamie. "Thank you, Jamie!"

The baker grinned. He knew they would have gotten around to it at some point.

* * *

I just realized something: I've been spelling Jamie's name wrong the whole time! Now, because I'm paranoid, I have to go back and edit all those chapters with him in it. Man!

You know, reviews are kinda nice. –randomcat23


	78. Discussion

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

**Series: **New Century  
**Theme: **Discussion  
**Characters: **Doc, Layon, Bit, and Brad  
**Words: **108  
**Notes: **Bubblebell74 requested a match between Doc and Layon. And, well, this is what I came up with.

* * *

"Burning Gundam!" Doc screamed.

"Master Gundam!" Layon countered.

"Idiot, Domon would totally beat Master," Doc huffed, crossing his arms.

Layon slapped his head, "Did you even watch the entire show?"

Doc snarled and tackled Layon. Layon countered with a punch and the two engaged in a fist fight.

Brad and Bit watched with interest. Both Doctors had been at each other's throats all day. The topics of . . . discussion ranged from potatoes, to Zoids, to ancestors.

Suddenly, Doc and Layon socked each other in the chin at the same time and fell simultaneously to the floor.

Brad frowned, "Aw, and it was just getting interesting too."

* * *

I had to put the Gundams in there; I've been watching a lot of G Gundam lately. Don't you love how I impose my current obsessions on you? So, I apologize if you have no idea what I'm talking about.

Reviews are greatly appreciated! –randomcat23


	79. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Zoids.

* * *

**Series: **New Century  
**Theme: **Forgiveness  
**Characters: **Doc, Layon, Brad, Bit and Leena  
**Words: **100  
**Notes:** This is a sequel to "Discussion". Godzillahomer asked for one and I thought it would be fun. Besides, I still have a lot of G Gundam love flowing in my veins.

* * *

"Oh, I see," Layon dipped his head. "Domon did beat Master in the end." He looked up at his former rival. "I believe I must apologize."

Doc turned off the television and placed a hand on Layon's shoulder. "It's alright," he smiled.

"I don't get it!" Leena yelled. "You guys hated each other and now you're friends again?"

"Leena! It's like in the show! They communicated their feelings with their fists and after settling the dispute, everything's cool!" Bit explained.

"I don't get it."

Brad sighed, "Don't bother Bit. She has never seen G Gundam."

Bit let out a startled gasp.

* * *

So, what exactly did this have to do with anything? Well, this is how Layon and Doc become friends again, my version! Duh!

Ok! I swear I'm done. Look! There's a new chapter for all you people and it's completely Zoids related!

Reviews make my day! –randomcat23


	80. Names

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Zoids.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Names  
**Characters: **Rosso and Viola  
**Words: **100  
**Notes:** Several people have told me I've neglected Rosso and Viola, which is completely true. So, this is for anyone who's missed these two characters.

* * *

"I think we should come up with code names," Viola said and then paused, "to protect our identities while we pilot the Storm Sworders." She placed a gloved hand on the Zoid's sleek armor.

Rosso nodded and continued chomping on his lunch.

"I'm thinking 'Baron of Wings'," Viola tested the name on her tongue and then turned to her partner. "What about you, Rosso? You will need one too."

The redhead swallowed and pondered for a moment. His sandwich caught his eye and he said, "Aero Bologna." Rosso then shoved the rest bite of his meal into his mouth.

* * *

It is "Bologna" isn't it? I couldn't find the name anywhere. And that's what it sounds like he says. Oh man, I can only imagine the laughter if I'm wrong. XD

Reviews make my day! –randomcat23


	81. Forever

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Zoids.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Forever  
**Characters: **Van  
**Words: **100  
**Notes:** Thanks to 9TailedFox for the theme.

* * *

Van stared the Death Saurer in the eye. Hiltz would not win. Van refused to let humanity fall into death's hands.

He was surrounded by his friends. Nerves were running high but so was the dream, no, reality of victory. These comforting thoughts washed over the hero.

The Blade Liger roared eagerly and Van pushed it into battle, Zeke backing him up. As a last chance of boosting moral, Van turned and yelled to his comrades, "See you on the battlefield!" He then launched himself into the biggest fight of his life.

There was no chance of losing.

Forever awaited.

* * *

Not the most creative one I've ever done, but I kinda like it.

Love it or hate it, let me know in a review! –randomcat23


	82. Photo

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Photo  
**Characters: **President Camford and Herman  
**Words: **100  
**Notes: **Thanks to Lionessmon for the theme!

* * *

She remembered the day well. Robert had just been promoted to Lieutenant. As a mother, she couldn't have been prouder. Her happiness was forever etched into the photograph right next to her son's bright smile.

Her boy had stepped up to his calling in life, following his father and then surpassing him.

President Camford set the picture down. Time flew. He had grown up so fast, too fast sometimes.

But, some things never changed, like Robert's smile and her happiness. They were the same today as it was when she would hold him on her lap and tell him stories.

* * *

Wow, I haven't written about her since the very beginning!

I might post another drabble later today. I still plan on finishing this before I go off to college!

Reviews are greatly appreciated! –randomcat23


	83. First

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Zoids.

* * *

**Series: **New Century  
**Theme: **First  
**Characters: **Jack Sisco  
**Words: **100  
**Notes:** Thanks to 9TailedFox for the theme. It took me forever to trim this thing down to size. I have a bad habit of rambling about my favorite Zoid.

* * *

Jack Sisco never thought he would enjoy a day at the museum, a building that was a waste of space and money in his opinion.

However, by the end of the day he was considering buying a season pass.

One sight captivated him for hours: Zi's first Lightning Saix. Its sleek armor and bizarre orange eyes left Sisco speechless. The battle scars and the worn claws sent shivers down his spine. Jack read every sign and plaque about the Zoid and its pilot. What he would give for a ride in this thing!

This museum wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Well, because Jack Sisco is flipping awesome!

Love it or hate it, let me know in a review! –randomcat23


	84. Ruby

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Zoids.

* * *

**Series: **New Century  
**Theme: **Ruby  
**Characters: **Brad, Leena, Bit, Jamie, and Harry  
**Pairings:** Harry/Leena (if you choose to see it that way)  
**Words: **100  
**Notes:** Thanks to ShadowRebirth37 for "Ruby".

* * *

"It's definitely red," Brad observed.

"I was thinking it was more magenta," Bit countered.

"Shh!" Jamie exclaimed and all three turned their attention back to Leena and Harry.

The Gun Sniper pilot had just asked the future king if he would mind taking her shopping. Harry's face had flushed greatly and apparently his voice had given up on him. But, he did manage to choke out, "Of course, Leena, dear." The girl grinned widely.

Brad snapped his fingers and said, "I got it! His face is ruby!"

Bit and Jaime nodded in agreement and said in unison, "Good call, Brad!"

* * *

You can decide for yourself if Leena just wanted Harry's money or if it's a legit invite. XD

Love it or hate it, let me know in a review! –randomcat23


	85. Moment

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Zoids.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Moment  
**Characters: **Fiona  
**Words: **100  
**Notes:** Thanks this time goes to 9TailedFox for "Moment." This one takes place during the finale episodes, specifically the third one from the end. I think.

* * *

The decision was too difficult.

By destroying Zoid Eve Fiona could put a stop to this war. In return, many precious lives would be lost. Could she live with herself after killing all the Zoids?

Her mind weighed the advantages and disadvantages. Both sides held death, but both held life. It seemed only one race could survive and she had to choose.

Why? Why must only one survive?

Fiona thought of Van, Moonbay, Irvine and all her friends. She remembered all the Zoids on Zi . . .

She had only a minute to decide and it wasn't nearly enough.

* * *

Well, you know at this point the Death Saurer is running around and Prozen is all like: You can't kill all the Zoids, mwahahhaha! Poor Fiona had quite a dilemma on her hands.

Love it or hate it, let me know in a review! –randomcat23


	86. Chocolate

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Zoids.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Chocolate  
**Characters: **Irvine  
**Pairings:** hinted Irvine/Moonbay  
**Words: **100  
**Notes:** I asked my brother to ramble off some words for me and this was one of them.

* * *

"Stupid holiday," Irvine muttered as he entered the candy shop. "It's just a reason to spend money." He sighed, realizing he was being contradicting; he was here to buy candy, wasn't he?

But, after scanning the isles of sweets, Irvine realized he had another problem on his hands. There were chocolates shaped like flowers and hearts, but the shop also carried Zoids too. They had tiny, tasty Shield Ligers, Command Wolves, Gordos, and Pteras. Even Blade Ligers and Geno Breakers lined the isle. But the one chocolate Zoid Irvine needed wasn't here.

"Damn it, why don't they have chocolate Gustavs?"

* * *

It's like Valentines Day, but (looks at the calendar) apparently not in February! Isn't White Day in February too? I don't remember.

In any case, I'm sure the Zi has a holiday for all the couples out there!

Love it or hate it, let me know in a review! –randomcat23


	87. Malfunction

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Zoids.

* * *

**Series: **New Century  
**Theme: **Malfunction  
**Characters: **Bit and Brad  
**Words: **101  
**Notes:** I asked my brother to ramble off some words for me and this was one of them. And what a twist! Today you got a goofy Chaotic Century drabble and a serious New Century drabble!

* * *

There was a team in the S Class who had a rumored reputation for playing dirty, The Wild Apes. They were extremely talented but relied on underhanded tactics to ensure victory. Or, that's what was said.

When the Liger's paw jammed during the match, nobody was surprised. Bit was extremely frustrated that he had to fall behind Brad for protection, however. As he limped past the Shadow Fox the Liger Schneider tripped over the Fox's tail and went sailing, strike-laser-claws and all straight into the chest of an Iron Kong.

Blitz Team won.

Victory couldn't be ensured against the Blitz Team.

* * *

More S Class stuff. I think it would have been really cool to see how the team faired there.

Inspiration for this one came from IGPX, if anyone's interested.

Love it or hate it, let me know in a review! –randomcat23


	88. Dinner

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Zoids.

* * *

**Series: **New Century  
**Theme: **Dinner  
**Characters: **Bit, Brad and Jamie  
**Words: **100  
**Notes:** I'm sure dinner with the Blitz Team would be extremely amusing. Almost as good as a road trip in the Gustav!

* * *

"Pass the hot sauce!" Brad commanded from the end of the table.

"What do you need hot sauce for?" Jamie growled. His cooking didn't need anything!

Bit slid the bottle down the table like a hockey puck. "Put it on the potatoes!"

"My potatoes are just fine!" Jamie insisted, but watched in horror as his cheese potatoes were drenched in sauce.

Brad stuffed his mouth, "Thanks, Bit!"

"No problem!" he replied and then dumped mustard over the chicken. "Jamie, you're a really good cook."

The Raynos pilot just sighed. They couldn't taste his cooking with all that junk on it!

* * *

I like doing these mostly dialogue drabbles; they're fun!

Weeh! We're getting closer and closer to the end!

Love it or hate it, let me know in a review! –randomcat23


	89. Inspiration

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Zoids.

* * *

**Series: **New Century  
**Theme: **Inspiration  
**Characters: **Bit  
**Words: **100  
**Notes:** Thanks to requim17 for "Inspiration". I think it turned out really well.

* * *

"What gives you inspiration, Mr. Cloud? What keeps you going?"

Reporters always asked him this after he won another great battle. What kept him on top? How did he do it?

Honestly, Bit didn't know. He would love to say stuff like, 'My friends always pull me through,' or 'Whenever I face a tough opponent, they bring out the best in me.' But none of that was really true. Bit Cloud was always ready to fight and always ready to win.

He couldn't tell them: "My inspiration comes from myself." The truth would make him sound like a cocky jerk.

* * *

Love it or hate it, let me know in a review! –randomcat23


	90. Courage

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Zoids.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Courage  
**Characters: **Van, with mention of others  
**Words: **100  
**Notes:** For godzillahomer for giving me "Courage."

* * *

Van Flyheight was known as the most courageous pilot around. It was true that he was a fearless pilot, but Van felt his courage wasn't any better than his friends.

Wasn't Thomas courageous when he faced Karl, who was under control, in battle?

Didn't Raven prove he had a strong backbone when he joined the Guardian Force, knowing people hated him?

Fiona displayed no fear when she had to face Prozen and the Death Saurer.

The Republic's and Empire's soldiers willingly gave their lives for the future.

Yes, Van was only one of very many courageous people in this world.

* * *

Someone at my graduation said we all needed courage to step forward and continue our lives after high school. And, while I don't doubt that's true, I believe there are plenty of other people who display courage everyday without any thanks. I mean, going to college is much less demanding than defending a country.

Rambling over.

So, how about a review?–randomcat23


	91. Memories

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Zoids.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Memories  
**Characters: **Raven and Shadow  
**Words: **100  
**Notes:** For ShadowRebirth37, who gave me the plot for "Memories". I hope this works. This takes place during the final episodes.

* * *

Raven didn't dodge Shadow's lashing tail or his snarling teeth. How many times had he said he wanted to kill all Zoids? It was only fitting he came to his end by one.

"Oh, Shadow," Raven reached out a hand, touching the growling Organoid. "I'm so sorry." Sorry he let Prozen control Shadow's mind. Sorry he hadn't been a better friend.

But, the contact sent a wave of memories through Shadow's mind, stopping him mid-attack. This was Raven! He couldn't kill his master! The black Organoid pulled back and butted Raven softly.

Raven blinked. Once again, he had been spared.

* * *

Well, Raven could have been killed by Ambient, right?

Not sure how I feel about this one.

Love it or hate it, let me know in a review! –randomcat23


	92. Bonding

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Zoids.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Bonding  
**Characters: **Van and Thomas  
**Words: **107  
**Notes:** As we come to the end of these drabbles, I wanted to cover relationships I hadn't in the past. And when I write about Thomas, it's always been about Fiona or his brother. So, I wanted to do one about him and his rival, Van, bonding in some way.

* * *

Thomas thought it was weird when Van asked him to check out the Blade Liger's back leg. What was on Flyheight's mind?

He tinkered with the blue Zoid anyway. "Looks like your tendon wire needs replacing."

"Oh, really?"

Thomas wiped off his hands, "Van, you could have seen that yourself, so why call me?"

"Well," Van paused, "I, I figured since we were going to be working together, we needed to get to know each other a bit first."

Thomas raised an eyebrow. So, that's what he was doing. What a weird way of asking to be friends. "Come on," he sighed, "let's go get a drink."

* * *

Unfortunately, I couldn't get this one cut down to size.

Hope it turned out alright.

I'm still planning on finishing this fic by Wednesday at the latest. So, you can expect several chapters each day. Hopefully, haha.

Love it or hate it, let me know in a review! –randomcat23


	93. Marine

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Zoids.

* * *

**Series: **New Century  
**Theme: **Marine  
**Characters: **Leena, Bit and Brad  
**Words: **110  
**Notes:** Thanks to Lionessmon who gave me "Marine".

* * *

"Get that _thing_ away from me, Bit!" Leena pushed the piece of sushi away. "I'm not eating raw fish!"

"It's not all raw," Bit countered and popped the shrimp piece into his mouth. "If you weren't so stubborn, you might actually find you like it."

Leena snorted. "I like to eat cooked fish."

"Whatever you say." Bit then watched with glee as Brad dumped a bucket filled with tiny squids and clams on Leena's head.

Fuming, Leena jumped up and elbowed Brad in the face.

Bit grinned wickedly at the squid latched onto Leena's hair. "Too bad you hate them so much because those raw fish seem to love you!"

* * *

I don't know, really. Maybe they were at a seafood bar?

Boy, does this make me hungry for sushi!

So, how about a review?–randomcat23


	94. Caught

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Zoids.

* * *

**Series: **New Century  
**Theme: **Caught  
**Characters: **Bit  
**Words: **100  
**Notes:** Chef's choice. Or, more like Author's choice.

* * *

"We did it!" Bit exclaimed, relishing the victory over the Berserk Fury. His thoughts were interrupted abruptly by a loud thumping on the cockpit.

"Bit Samson Cloud, get your sorry ass out here!"

"Oh, no," Bit's eyes grew to twice their normal size. "They found me!" With nowhere to run, the runaway slowly opened the cockpit and came face to face with an angry, blonde haired man; his father. At least his mom looked happy, standing behind her husband. "Hi, Dad. Hi, Mom."

"Don't give me that! You're grounded for running away!"

Bit groaned. Even champions couldn't outrun their parents.

* * *

Yay for giving Bit a middle name. And I mean, I always wanted to know what happened to his parents.

So, how about a review?–randomcat23


	95. Pebble

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Zoids.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Pebble  
**Characters: **Thomas and Karl  
**Words: **100  
**Notes:** For Schubaltz Crazist, who requested "Pebble". Well, there isn't ever enough Schubaltz love in my book.

* * *

"The Republic has invited us to their next military meeting. I believe Herman . . ." Karl paused to look back at his brother. "Thomas, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," the younger said.

Karl continued walking. "As I was saying, Hermann will probably be in attendance. He better be--" He was cut off by a small object knocking into his shoulder. Karl wheeled around, "Thomas!"

Thomas wrapped his hands behind him, "What?"

Karl rolled his eyes, "Can you _not_ be a younger brother for a minute?" He then watched as Thomas pouted and dropped the pebbles from his hands.

* * *

Thomas had a goofy streak.

So, how about a review?–randomcat23


	96. False

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Zoids.

* * *

**Series: **New Century  
**Theme: **False  
**Characters: **Vega  
**Words: **100  
**Notes:** Thanks to ShadowRebirth37 for giving me "False".

* * *

They were all liars; the whole lot of them was a bunch of backstabbers.

The Backdraft had said they would stand by Vega until the end; instead, they've shunned him and his Zoid. After the Liger Zero and Bit Cloud proved to be the better team, Vega was released from the Backdraft group with the message: "We have no use for weaklings."

He wasn't weak! The Berserk Fury wasn't weak!

The only one who remained at his side was Sarah, but she brought little comfort. There was only one thing on Vega's and the Fury's mind: prove the Backdraft wrong.

* * *

The idea just came to me. Dun, dun dunnnnnn. The plot for New Century's sequel as been released. Vega goes crazy on the Backdraft. I'd watch it.

If I owned Zoids, it would happen.

I really like hearing from my readers! So, how about a review?–randomcat23


	97. Serpent

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Zoids.

* * *

**Series: **New Century  
**Theme: **Serpent  
**Characters: **Bit and Leena  
**Words: **100  
**Notes:** Thanks to ShadowRebirth37 for giving me "Serpent".

* * *

"Ow! Leena, that hurts!" Bit wailed, yanking his foot from her grasp. He cradled it gingerly in his hands.

She promptly grabbed it back and wiped disinfectant on the wound, completely ignoring the pilot's pathetic complaints. "This is what you get for wandering blindly through the desert."

"I wasn't wandering," Bit huffed. "I was looking for Zoid parts to sell."

"Whatever." Leena finished wrapping the injured foot and gave it a small pat. "You'll be fine."

"Thanks." Bit stood and limped around for a few steps. "I'll make sure I look around for snakes next time I go part hunting."

* * *

Dr. Leena Toros to the rescue! Now, THAT'S scary!

Reviews are greatly appreciated!–randomcat23


	98. Departure

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Zoids.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Departure  
**Characters: **Van and Irvine  
**Words: **100  
**Notes:** Here's another male bonding fic because I'm a sucker for best friend junk. It takes place after the final battle.

* * *

"I'm leaving."

Van whirled around to face Irvine, shock covering his face. It wasn't that he expected Irvine to stay around forever, but must he leave so soon? "Today?" His disappointment rang clear.

The mercenary scratched the back of his head. "What? You want me to stick around with all these reporters? You're the hero, you can have the spotlight."

Van smiled, "I don't really want it."

"You should have thought of that before you became the world's savior," Irvine smirked and held out his hand.

Van took it, but quickly pulled his friend into a hug. "Come back soon."

* * *

Aw, man hugs. X3

Reviews are greatly appreciated!–randomcat23


	99. Smile

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Zoids.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Smile  
**Characters: **Fiona, Van, Irvine and Raven  
**Words: **100  
**Notes:** Thanks to Schubaltz Crazist for "Smile". The idea just hit me! And oh man! We're at 99! (gasp)

* * *

Fiona watched as Van and Irvine tried to make Raven smile. Raven rarely spoke, let alone smiled, but her friends were determined to get him to crack something more than a smirk.

"Can I punch him?" Irvine asked.

"How would that make him smile?" Van replied.

Irvine shrugged. "It would make me happy."

It was only when Fiona patted Raven's head that he broke into a grin. Confused, Van asked, "Why are you smiling?"

Raven answered, "By the look on your face, you are clearly pissed off that Fiona touched my head."

Van frowned, "You really are evil, aren't you?"

* * *

Moonbay was originally in this too, but I had to cut her out to keep it at 100 words. And why would Fiona pat Raven's head? Because she knew it would work; she's quite smart! XD

I know I've ditched a few requests over the course of this fic. Just wanted to say sorry to anyone who really wanted one done and I didn't do it.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!–randomcat23


	100. Family Tree

**Disclaimer:** For the last time, Zoid's isn't mine!

* * *

**Series:** New Century/Chaotic Century  
**Theme:** Family Tree  
**Characters:** Almost everyone  
**Words: **200  
**Notes:** Last one, baby! I wanted to do one that appealed to everyone, so I figured I'd fool around with ancestry. This is all my interpretation of course, so don't think this is canon in any way, shape or form. I also doubled the size of the drabble; well, I guess it's not a drabble in that case, but this is the last one…anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Out of my way, peasant!" Jamie pushed passed Brad with an air of authority.

"What the hell was that about?" Brad asked Bit.

Bit sighed, "Oh, he's all haughty since I told him he's a distant relative of some emperor."

"Jamie's royalty?" Brad exclaimed.

"Apparently." Bit leaned back in his chair. "I'm related to the war heroes Van and Fiona Flyheight, but you don't see me walking around with a puffed up chest!"

Brad ignored him. "Who else have you looked up?"

"Harry. He comes from some Schubaltz family. I feel bad for his ancestors."

"Try me," Brad commanded.

"Already have," Bit held up a paper and said, "Some relative named Irvine battled against the Death Saurer with my family. You're also related to Jack Sisco."

"No way!"

"Yeah, go figure." Bit set the paper down and flexed his fingers. "I gotta look up Leena next." The keys clicked underneath Bit's drumming fingers. He tapped the enter key and waited while the page loaded. "Oh . . . wow." Bit pushed himself back from the desk. "Her ancestor is Hiltz, the guy who wanted to blow up the world."

They sat in silence until Brad said, "Somehow that makes sense."

* * *

Nya, so Leena's crazy behavior is genetic. And of course, Naomi is related to Moonbay. XD

I want to thank skywalker05, AntiMusicMan, and 9TailedFox specifically for their constant critiquing, constructive criticism, and correction of my errors. The drabbles never would have been this good without your help.

I also want to thank everyone who sent in words as requests. You made the fic!

And last, but not least, thanks to all readers and reviewers! I never thought this fic would get so popular. Thanks for proving me wrong!

If you disliked or loved a drabble, I would love to know!

Ah! Finally done! (punches air victoriously) Until next time!-randomcat23


End file.
